The Adventures and life of Captain Jack Penguin (Part 2)
Part 2 of the Adventures and Life of Captain Jack Penguin. Jack and the Bearded Turtle The legend of the Bearded turtle is not for the faint hearted. It starts without Jack, back when Rockhopper was still young and had only just built his ship. "Land Ahoy!" yelled Rockhopper. Yarr jumped down from the crows nest and hopped onto dry land. That is when Rockhopper met the Bearded Turtle. He saw a huge lump in the sand so he dug down, hoping to find treasure. Instead he found a turtle. This turtle had a long grey beard hangin from its chin and an eyepatch. On it's head rested a Pirate's hat that showed it to be a Captain. "Why do you disturb me from my sleep you landlubberer?" The turtle angrily remarked. Just as Rockhopper was appoligising Yarr flung six snowballs into the turtle's mouth thinking the turtle was a villian. Well not snowballs as there was not any snow. More like Sandballs. Unable to speak most of the turtles rude remarcks were lost from it's mumbling. But Rockhopper still got most of it. Unsure what to do (and what the turtle would do) Rockhopper hopped back into his ship andsailed off. Leaving the turtle with a mouthfull of sand. A few years later, Captain Jack Penguin was preparing to board the Migrator with his trustworthy crew. "FIRE" he yelled again, and his black puffle ate an O'berry so to turn into a fireball. Then the puffle flew accross the backs of the cannons so to quickly light them all at once. 'BOOM' a rally of snowballs flew over to the Migrator. "ARRR! You think you can defeaat me with a few snowballs?" Yelled Rockhopper as he picked up another handfull of snow. Arrr Fired himself out of the cannon and landed in the middle of the Priveteer. The red puffle took on the whole crew and swept XO off his feet. Suddenly, without warning Sailor swung down like James of the Jungle and tackled Yarr to the ground. Next he loaded one of the two snwowball cannons with Yarr himself. Soon Yarr was flying right back at Rockhopper. "Board the ship Mateys!" Yelled Jack. This was followed by a loud cheer from the crew. They put a plank in between the two ships so they could walk over. Just as they all came abourd, another uninvited guest entered the Migrator. Jack had never seen a turtle like it. Rockhopper ofcourse had seen the excact one before. The Bearded turtle ran straight at rockhopper but was stopped by Yarr. Then Rockhopper picked up the Turtle Pirate an threw him over to the Priveteer. While he did this Yarr removed the plank and Jacks crew fell in the ocean. They had all been buisy staring ant the turtle. Rockhopper Laughed and sailed away into the distance. Jack Turned to the Bearded turtle after he had rescued his crew. THe Bearded Turtle then told Jack how Rockhopper had left him on the beak with a mouthfull of sand so now he was trying to get revenge. An idea suddenly jumped into Jack's mind. And he shared it with everyone. "So far niether of us has been able to defeat Rockhopper. But what if we both worked together.?" The bearded Turtle liked the idea and the dangerous aliance began. That night, Jack and the Bearded Turtle worked tiersly on a sulution to their problem. The next day they had found one. Rodger Rodger was the only was the only crew member that Rockhopper had never seen. He was always below decks during battles cooking a feast forthe hungry crew. He would offer Rockhopper a bottle of cream soda. In the bottle of cream soda would also be a mixture of Ditto A. Rockhopper would have no choice but to do anything Jack and the Bearded Turtle said. Things went to plan at first. Rodger made a perfect mixture of cream soda. Then he made a mixture of Ditto A. His only task then was to mix the two together. Unfortunately, just as he was pouring the Ditto, a drip of it missed the other misxture and hit a candle. ROdger Jumped back just in time. He was lucky. Rodger quickly put out the fire and waddled up to the Captain. "This is all that Bearded Turtle's fault!" Jack shouted. Then a plan for revenge came into his mind. "So Rockhopper has been poisened with the Ditto A?" asked the Beearded Turtle. Jack nodded and said he should go to the migrator straight away. So the turtle walked confidently up to the Migrator and made his way into the Captain's Quarters. ROckhopper was not an obidient zombie as Jack said he would be. Instead he was just a grumpy pirate Captain. "Arrrr, so it be you again. Time to teach you a lesson." Rockhopper growled. From the Priveteer Jack was looking through his telescope. He laughed loudley as he read the lips of the Bearded Turtle who was now captured by Rockhopper. "I will get that Jack Penguin, if it's the last thing I do" Solitare and Small Joe Solitare was in his ussual mood. Grumpy. His mood didn't change as he ate Rodger Rodger's delicous pudding. Or as XO invited him to join the crew in a game of pin the tail on the captain (which ended in everyone missing supper.) Solitares mood only got worse as he fell victim to one of Small Joe's practicle jokes. Again. Solitare was silent throught the whole day, except when Jack told him his plan. He was happy with the start. Turn invisible and sneak onto a CNIC ship.Steal everything you can. The only part he didn't like was what Jack mentioned at the end. "Oh and Joe will be with you, too open the locks." Jack quickly muttered. Immediatly Solitare opened his mouth to respond. "But sir it is unnessesary, any treasure chest I can't open I will bring back here for Joe to unlock!" He quickly replied. "What about locked doors?" Jack replied. Solitare fell silent. "You and Small joe will work together and thats final!" Said jack sternly. So that night Solitare and Small Joe slowley rowed their rowboat up to the CNIC ship. As they came up to the anchor small joe jumped from the small boat and climbed up. He and Solitare landed on deck without a sound. "This is going to be like taking candy from a baby" Small Joe grinned. Solitare just glared at him. They went through the ship, stealing whatever they could. Unbeknown to them, an Admrill known as Kevin Sleepwalker was on that same ship. And he was wide awake. Solitare ignored Joe as he cracked more jokes. Joe opened locked doors as if he had magic keys in his flippers, perhaps his flippers were magic keys thmselves. Soon they had as much treasure as their row boat could carry. Small Joe slid down the anchor and jumped onto the boat. Solitare was about to follow when Kevin Sleepwalker came up behind him. Solitare had never been taken by surprise before. There is a first for everything though. "SOLITARE!" Joe yelled. Suddenly the whole crew of the CNIC ship came out of hiding. It was a trap. Something happened to Small Joe then. He felt a force come over him. He gave a battle cry then picked up a dozen snowbals from the esky on his boat. He sent a rally of snowballs faster than XO could. Solitare excaped from Kevin and started fighting asswell. Soon only Kevin was left. "Give up" shouted Solitare "You can't win!" Kevin glared at both of them and picked up a handfull of snow. "Don't do it" warned Small Joe. "A CNIC Admrill never gives up." Kevin calmly said. As he threw the snowball at Solitare, Small Joe jumped in front. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He shouted in mid air, the snowball hit him in the chest, saving Solitar. The ex-ninja stared at kevn in a way that scared the Admril. Slowley and calmley he pulled a level 12 Fire card. Kevin began to run when suddenly he was knowcked overboard by an oversized fireball. Solitare ran over to Joe. "Are you OK, can you hear me my friend?" Solitare cried. Joe got up and started to laugh. "It was only a snowball you idiot" Fire verse Larry The Priveteer was in another battle. Everyone was waddling around made to fill cannons and try to board the other ship (except for Rodger Rodger who was below decks.) Larry was the only one fixing the leaks. He was waddling around as fast as he could wityh his huge jackhammer. "Hey Fire do you think you could stop doing that silly party trick of yours and help with the leaks. I didn't teach you to weild for nothing." The black puffle turned around and squeaked angrily. "I bet you can't even fix one leak in the time I fix ten" Fire continued to squeak angrily. "thats big talk for such a small puffle" Larry said as if he could speak puffle "Alrighty then, how about you give some action to your big words. A compatition to see who can fix the most leaks the quikest. On the count of three." Fire squeaked more. "OK then you count" Fire squeaked once, twice then paused. He and Larry stared eachother like two ninjas about to play Card-Jitsu. Fire squeaked. And they were off. Larry ran to the keak at the bottom of the crows nest and quickly repaired it. "Thanks mate" Grinned Small Joe as he could now get to the cream soda. He drank as he fought. Fire went to the whole other side of the ship and fixed the leak right next to the wheel. As FIre and Larry raced around Larry noticed fire was damaging some of the places Larry had already fixed. "Hey!" Learry yelled and threw a snowball that completely covered Fire. The puffle egnited and melted the snow. Fire turned a snowball cannon around and fired it at Larry. The builder dodged and the snowball hit the ship creating a huge hole in it. "We are meant to be fighting the CNIC, not eachother" Jack yelled. Fire and Larry ignored him. They ignored everything and were no longer trying to fix leaks. Instead they were trying to defeat one enother. The pair didn't even notice it when the CNIC left saying there was no point boarding a sinking ship. Suddenly Small Joe slapped Larry right in the beak. "SNAP OUT OF IT, WE ARE ABOUT TO SINK BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, NOW FIX IT" He yelled. Jack came up behind him. "I gve the orders around here" he said. So he slapped Larry himself and repeated: "SNAP OUT OF IT, WE ARE ABOUT TO SINK BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, NOW FIX IT." He breathed slowley. "And thats an order." Larry and Fire came out of their trance and noticed what was happening to the ship. "Oh" muttered Larry. Fire squeaked. They stared at eachother. "I guess we'll have to work together." Larry said. Fire nodded, at least Larry thinks he nodded. It's hard to tell with puffles. So Larry and Fire wprked together in the hardest priject yet. They had to basicaly rebuild the whole Priveteer while in open ocean. Soon Jack's ship was returned to it's pride and glory. And Rodger Rodger came up on deck. "What did I miss?" Rodger asked. X-O and the Visitor It was night all over the Antarctic ocean. The waves lightly splashed against the Priveteer causing it too gently rock. The crew was snoring. Solitare was up on the crows nest and X-O was wide awake in his hammock. He looked around to see one hammock empty and just started to go and see who was missing when, he heard a sound. It sounded like one of the cannons firing so he was surpsied no one else was woken up. It was in X-O's nature to investigate so soon he was up on the deck. Just as he had expected on of the cannons had receently been fired. "Is anyone there?" X-O whispered. There was no reply. X-O felt a shiver go up his spine. He rarly felt this way, at least he never told anyone he ever felt this way. Scared. Whispers suddenly surrounded him and X-O shivered. "What do you want?" He shouted. "Scaaaaaared" the whispers said "Scaaaared" X-O Fired snowballs all around him shouting angrily, to drive away the fear. The whispers continued to go on, without change. "Scaaaaared." "WHO ARE YOU?" "Scaaaared" "WHY DON"T YOU BE QUIET" "Yooooou Fell Foooor Ittt" "I AM GOING TO- wait, what did you say?" Suddenly X-O heard laughter as a penguin under a white sheet came out. "OOOOOO X-O I am going to get you" The sheet came off leaving Small Joe laughing his head off. X-O was not immpressed. Not at all. "You better be able to turn invisible" He shouted as he charged, full of rage, at Joe. Suddenly Captain Jack Penguin came up on deck. He wasn't in a good mood. "Not again Small Joe. Cleaning duty for the month. And X-O, do try to stop falling for his practicle jokes. It only encourages him." Jack ordered, annoyed. Jasmine's Adventure Written by Jack's hat, Jasmine from her own point of view My sole bgoal in life is to keep Jack's head safe, and warm. He made me lovengly with his own flippers and I owe him everything. This story just shows how much I care for my master. And how much he cares for me... It all started one terrible Halloween storm. Winds were roaring as if they had a life of their own. THe boat was threatening to tip overr and be washed ashore by one of the gigantic waves. And I was flying. Jack was running for me. When I got too high for him he climbed up the crows nest and jumped forward off it to reach me. Fortunately he wascught by X-O when he landed. Unfortunately he didn't catch me. Sailor volenteered himself to try and catch me. Jack said he would never risk another penguins life for the sake of a hat and soon I had flown off. I landed in a cave, my leather was roughed and torn. I was sick and tired of this. I wanted to go home. But I could not go home myself. So I called out to thesea for anyone to try me on. Suddenly a sea penguin came out of the ocean. "You called for help, what do I get in return if I do help you?" the sea penguin balntly asked. "Well my master Jack could give you gold..." I replied. "I wish not for gold you foolish hat, I want fish." So I gave the se penguin his fish and he put me on his head and set off for the Priveteer. I could see the grand pirate ship just above the horizen when a huge shark came out of no where. The sea penguin turned to face the huge shark and roared as loud as a sea penguin possibly could. He jumped up out of the ocean and charged. I clutched despitly to the sea penguins blond hair and tried not to think of what would happen if the shark won. Just before contqct beteween the shark and us, a mini-submarin swerved in front of us. With it's claw it ripped me of the sea penguins head and the shark and the sea penguin continued to battle. Small Joe was in the sub with Solitar. He laughed. "I stole this thing from ann ice-berg of the coast of the Club Penguin island, I was planning to sell it when we docked butb I might just keep it now..." Soon I was back and doing my one sole duty, Protecting the head of Captain Jack Penguin. Return of the Bearded Turtle The Bearded Turtle was sitting on a tiny ice-berg. He now didn't care about Rockhopper, he wanted revenge against Captain Jack Penguin. ANYONE CAN ADOPT THIS ARTICLE NOW. I WILL BE ON CPFW LESS NOW! Category:Stories Category:Books